


Hopeful in CSEC

by ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Dear Fornax: The Letters [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Agony Matriarch, Archived From Tumblr, Dear Fornax, F/M, Other, agony aunt, anonymous submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: Matriarch Avanti addresses some issues in human/turian relationships in answering this series of questions from our readers!





	Hopeful in CSEC

_anonymous  asked:_

_Dear Fornax, I find myself incredibly attracted to a close friend of mine. The problem is, I'm human and he's turian. Is there any way for us to get together without the whole opposing chirality thing killing either of us? Thanks- Hopeful in CSEC_

> _Dear Fornax, I am a human female. I have been dating my turian boyfriend for a few months now and I think I’m ready to take our relationship to the next level. The problem is I’ve never been with a turian before and I don’t know what to expect. I want to make sure our first time is good for both of us. Any advice would be greatly appreciated. Inexperienced Xenophile_

> _Dear Fornax, I never thought I would ask. I’m finding myself in a… particular situation? I’m a human woman, and I met this very kind and funny turian. I… I think I’m falling for him? And for what I’m sensing… He’s into me to. But… are we compatible? I mean… sexualy? I sense the vids are not telling me everything I should know… - A faithful reader of your advices_
> 
>  

It looks like turians and humans have some innate connection, based on my inbox today! 

A lot of this advice will work for everyone in a interspecies relationship! So pay attention, please!

For anyone considering being intimate with someone of a different chirality than you, the first step is for both of you to get tested for reactions! This can easily be done at your local clinic. Most people have no to mild reactions, but severe reactions, while rare, are a possibility!

Always use barrier protection! Some sexually-transmitted infections can cross species barriers, and there is the potential of allergic reactions even between species of the same chirality.

Do some research! The species of the galaxy, for the most part, tend to be pretty sexually adventurous, so a lot of best practices have already been established! There’s no need to reinvent the pressure suit, as we say! Look up the best positions and sex acts, and find out what really makes your partners’ species tick! But also don’t be afraid to experiment, as long as you do so safely.

Speaking of safety, for human/turian relationships, make sure the turian files their talons down. It’s also advisable to be on the lookout for chafing from rubbing against turian plates.

This is a bit of an obscure tip, but a very helpful one! If possible, spend the night in the larger partner’s bed. There’s nothing worse than having sex in a bed that’s too small, and having to deal with the lack of space. 

I wish you all the best in your interspecies adventures!

Matriarch Avanti ✿ 


End file.
